Waterfall
by Himmeh
Summary: "The first time". Slight keyshipping.


**1**- Ann, thanks a lot!

**2**- YGO!Zexal is not mine!

**3**- Sorry for any mistakes...

**4- **This is a response to a challenge. Theme: Waterfall. Slight keyshipping.

**5- **Hope someone enjoy it!

* * *

The first time Yuma went out in a trip, he was 7 years old.

He remembered clearly the teacher approaching the class on a beautiful morning and announcing that in five days she would be taking the students to a tour. It would require parental permission, and the duration of the trip would be just one day, in others words, they would leave home at the same time normal school and return at night, when the moon was already in heaven.

Yuma cheered, figuring what magnificent place he would go. He had heard that the tours organized by the school were extremely entertaining, always taking students to exotic locations. But when the teacher revealed that the place was a farm to swim in the river, many exclamations of disappointment arose. The children expected more; they wanted to go to another city, visiting landmarks, and not go to a bunch of water... In turn, the red-eyed boy smiled.

His father was an explorer, probably already knew half of the world, but the small Tsukumo had hardly went to the corner of his house. They always said he was too young, did not know how to take care of himself... That always irritated the boy.

The teacher handed an information pamphlet about the trip. Yuma struggled to read what was written, barely containing his joy, wanting to return home soon and tell the news.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

"What? You? Alone? Don't make me laugh!" - Akari said with a hand on her hip.

"But I can handle myself!" - Countered the boy, making a pout with his lips.

"Yeah, I know I know..." - The girl shrugged, knowing that her brother probably would not go to such a trip.

Akari knew well the weakness of Yuma and he did not have any friends... If something bad happened during the trip, who could help?

"Please Akari! I really want to go..." - With folded hands and hope in his eyes, the boy tried again.

"... Go talk with Granny!" - And a smiling Yuma ran to the kitchen.

As might to be expected, the permission was given.

Yuma's grandmother, Haru, was a very kind person. Seeing all the excitement of the boy and making sure that he would take care of himself, the old lady couldn't not say "yes."

Deep down she always tried to keep Yuma cheerful as a way to compensate for the almost constant absence of his parents.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

On the day of the long awaited trip, Yuma had woken up early, ready to explore the interesting things that the farm could offer. Perhaps he could find some strange insect there, or even an unknown plant, anyway, Yuma knew he would use his _kattobingu_!

At the school gate Haru gave him a hug and told him to be careful. If anything happened, he could use his d-gazer and call home.

The trip was not long. Inside a rented bus the children were singing, some sleeping, others talking, and Yuma practically daydreamed.

The farm was really beautiful, with lots of roses and various plantations. There was a huge pool and the food was plentiful.

The teacher turned to everyone, saying that they could go wherever they wanted, but had careful to not slip and get hurt. She also mentioned the existence of a river, but the kids did not seem interested in it.

"Ok! Time to use my kattobingu!"- Thought the boy.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

The first time Yuma saw a waterfall, it was impressive.

The red eyes could not stop watching the waterfall, too amazed with all that spectacle of sounds, colors and smells.

The whitish liquid, almost transparent, reflected in the iris of Yuma, who was approaching slowly, intending to touch the water, wanting to feel the temperature, quench his childlike curiosity.

Yuma actually didn't knew a lot of things, because he barely left his house. Most of the things he learned it was from TV, books or stories people told him. Yuma was way too naive, so much that he leaned close into the water's direction, fascinated with the possibility to touch the waterfall. He didn't expected to lose his balance and fall inside of the lake, neither swallow so much of the liquid that his breath would stop.

At that moment the temperature of the water was cold, like an ice cube.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

The first time Yuma opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital was extremely lonely.

No one else was in the room with white walls. When looking at the side, the boy knew that his grandmother had been there since her purse was on the chair.

With a sigh Yuma closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened…

Tour. Kattobingu. Farm. Exploration. Scratch on the leg. Waterfall... Water... A voice...

The nurse came into the room beside his grandmother, seeing that the little one was awake. After the usual checks, the woman said that day Haru could bring her grandson home. The lady, very relieved, followed the nurse to sign some papers and solve some issues while Yuma remained in the room, seeing that out there had begun to rain.

A voice... The boy remembered hearing something or someone whisper in his ear moments before he drowned...

Slowly, Yuma slipped out of the bed, walking to the window and opening it so he could put a hand through the hole, wanting to feel the rain wetting his fingers.

When the first drops hit the tanned skin, Yuma could feel the reality around him dissolved to make way for a warm feeling, and right after a voice broke into his thoughts:

_"You must live, Yuma Tsukumo ... I will protect your life until we can meet each other..._"

At that moment the water temperature was warm, like tears.

* * *

**Review please?**


End file.
